brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:User Rights Requests
Hi all, Ajraddatz here. I was discussing the possibility of requests for user rights as well as nominations. Both can coexist, and it would allow users to request rights that they think would be good for them. The voting would be the same, the only difference is that nominations start with a score of +1. There would be requirements for making requests, in both edits and time here, and a community vote that needs to reach a certain score, as well as being open for a while. If the community is divided about the request, then it should be denied. I have set up a sample page at User:Ajraddatz/Requests for Rollback. Please read it through, and give feedback. Thanks, Adrian Raddatz ---- Voting Support # Ajraddatz Talk 18:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # Good idea. If a user feels they are doing good enough here to achieve this, now they can say that they want to have it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose ---- Comments This is all nice but shouldn't we then just merge nominating and requesting into one process? The request page has all these strict requirements, while the normal nominations page has none of those. We could apply these rules to nominations as well and mention that users may nominate themselves. -- 17:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with that. Ajraddatz Talk 20:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) If this does go ahead, shouldn't there be a certain period where if the request fails, there is a period where the user cannot be renominated? One of the big problems I can see is a user constantly putting in request after request, and there would be no way of stopping them from doing this. 22:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :How about a 2 month toll? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Two months sounds long enough to me, and there should also be a mainspace edit requirement. This will prevent newbie spams. Ajraddatz Talk 22:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::How many? I was thinking it should be somewhere between 500 and 1000 22:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Rollback=500, Admin=2000, Bcrat=3000? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I guess so, but there should also been a time requirement. Nothing much, maybe two weeks? Ajraddatz Talk 22:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think that Bcrat shouldnt be a requested thing, only by nomination. Also the edit number thing, there should be some exceptions/additions, such being, getting involved and helping the community, stuff like being voted BOTM, regually contributing to this sorta thing.... -- 18:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::There shouldnt really be an edit count limit on Rights... for example I confirm that things are vandalism and should be undone sometimes, but do I vandal fight? Well does that count... I would say yes... -- 19:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright; anything going to happen with this? Ajraddatz Talk 22:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Imo, you can implement it. You may take a look at this for orientation. -- 06:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Should we have a vote to take away user rights as well? Darth smith would be a good candidate :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :No point really; does it hurt to have them there? Ajraddatz Talk 16:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No, but he hadn't done much in almost 3 years now. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Requests for Adminship/Bureaucrat Page Well, I have made a nice new system on a couple of the other wikis that I work on, and I think that we should move to that model here. The requests for rollback can stay the same, and the user rights nom page doesn't need to change, actually. This format would make it a lot cleaner. See w:c:farmville:Project:Requests for adminship. Ajraddatz Talk 15:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC)